Werewolf Academy
by SamTheSlitherinSnake
Summary: My new story that I am writing, I want some opinions,your opinoins, before i have it published Chapter one of sixteen i will have the others up as soon as I can. Later chapters will have more young adult to adult scenes in them. Its about half werewovles and full werewolves, half werewolves fall in love with the full werewolves. Vampires are trying to kill off the race of werewolve


_**Werewolf academy**_

**Chapter one**

My life is anything but ordinary. I can run fast, fight off enemies, and I have super strength. I am in a school full of my kind called pryos and higher versions of my kind called crynos. I am half human and half of what the whole world is scared is, that would be a werewolf, not a a vampire; they are the enemy.

The legends people say and hear about us is all wrong. Us werewolves get yelled at and get laughed at. The name is Raffles, Samantha Raffles, and i ran away with my good Friend Fiona Goodwell. We ran away because in the school we go to, is telling us how to live with the humans and how they are treating us. From the outskirts of Russia to the suburban life of Connecticut.

We go to school like everyone else. I have a part-time job to pay for the education and the apartment we're staying. One night as we prepare ourselves for bed, seven adult pryos and one teen pyro burst through the window, the chimney and the door.I quickly jump in front of Fiona and get into defense mode. Two jump over me and grabs Fiona, while the other five grabs me. I thrash, kick, and squirm trying to break away from their grip. They have a pretty tight grip on me and a light grip on Fiona. They throw me in the car as they place Fiona gently down.

I try to jump out like a tiger trying to jump out of its cage, only to have it slam hard in my face. I am not ready to go back to that school back in Russia. I hate that school, I always get in trouble. I would go anywhere,but there. As of right now, my worst nightmare just began. For the long ride home, I was either kicking the seat in front of me or I was asleep.

We made some pit stops for food and the restroom. We are on the day no longer than a day and a half and we run into a little situations. We are surrounded by Vampires!The eight pryos tell me to stay put and protect Fiona, but as they turned around, all they could see was dirt flying around as I run to fight off the enemies. I stab, punch, kick, and slash Ten vampires by myself before the others came to help me. I ran over to Fiona and stand guard.

'Back at school we would not be in this mess, we have powerful force fields that the vampires can not cross unless it is broken. I finally get to experience it and it fells good to fight.' I thought to myself. I look around to find that there was no vampires in my sight. Out of nowhere, I feel a severe stabbing pain in my gut, I then look to my right and see a vampire heading towards me, fangs bared, and claws extended.

I hold out my sword when it is merely five feet away. It doesn't notice and comes running right onto my sword. I pull it out and cut off its head, while managing not to get any blood on me or my clothes. I look around to find everyone looking at me, including Fiona. I start blushing when I notice that the kid I like, Nick, is walking up to me. I look at him as he puts an arm around my waist. I notice some extra warmth coming from his arm and thinking' How is he warm like a heater when its cold like a freezer outside?'

I lean against him for the warmth and hug him. As the other pryos walk towards the car, he picks me up and puts me down in the seat next to Fiona, then he sits down next to me. I smile and rest my head on his shoulder, using it as a pillow. Soon enough we are back on the road. I fall asleep on his shoulder. Within midnight, we are back at school. I was still asleep when we got there, so Nick didn't even bother in waking me up. He just picks me up and walks inside towards the girls dormitory. I woke up when we reach the girls dormitory, but didn't move so he can carry me there still. Once we reach my room, he puts me down on my bed, while smiling."I guess he found out that i was awake.' I open my eyes and smile as well. I feel him sit down next to me and he kisses me on my head. I look up at him, sitting up and i hug him.

He hugs me back, as he does he pulls me into his lap which causes him to fall onto his back with me laying on his stomach. I nuzzle his neck and I feel him shiver slightly. I kiss his neck and I hear him suck in air slightly. I look at him and I see him looking back at him. He leans his head in so close, our lips are merely two centimeters away. I close the gap between us with a light touch of my lips. He kisses me back and traces my bottom lip with his tongue for entrance. I open my mouth and he rubs our tongues together, making them dance. I moan softly into the kiss as he deepens it. I smile against his lips as he holds me closer and smiles back.

As we finish our kissing moment, my mentor, Sobe Trinity, walks in at that moment as we pull away our lips. I look at him and stutter out "T-this is not w-what it l-looks l-like..." Sobe looks between us, walks over to me and picks me up. I look at him with a scared look upon my face. Nick stands up and walks in front of me, leaning in and kisses me lightly on the lips. I blush softly and I hear him whisper in my ear"I'll be back in an hour or so."

He leaves and as Nick walks out the door, Sobe follows, carrying me to the headmasters office, Headmaster Syntrax. I let him carry me there because I am still sleepy. Soon enough we reach the waiting area by the headmasters office. Sobe puts me down in a chair and goes to sign me in. I sit up and straighten out my clothes, getting prepared for the punishment I'm about to receive. After a few minutes, I get called into his office. I stand up and walk into the place, then i sit down in a chair in front of him. When I sit down, he speaks up"Do you know why thee are here, Ms Raffles?" All I can do is nod in response. After I do so he says"I will have Guardian Sobe here come up with thee punishment." I just keep nodding, not really trusting my words and winding up with a more severe annouces my punishment to be more training in the morning before and after school and including tomorrow morning in the gym if it is cold outside and outside if it is hot out. I was shocked at what I just heard. I, Samantha Raffles, have to do more training although I did excellent on the combat field.

I accept my punishment, for one I am tired and two, I do not want to get in anymore trouble. Headmaster Syntrax approves of the extra training and he sends me off. I walk across the school grounds to my dorm room. I open the door to total darkness. I walk over to the couch in the dark and lay down, but I notice there is something under my head. I look up and find it to be Nick's leg to be that something. I look up into his baby blue eyes and see him looking back into my hazel brown eyes. I sit up and wrap my arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around my waist, he leans in and kisses me.

I kiss back as I get onto his lap. He traces my bottom lip for entrance. I open my mouth and he rubs together our tongues. I moan softly into his mouth and hold him closer. He deepens the kiss and I moan slightly more. Soon he pulls away, I start panting and he pants along with me. I get myself comfy in his lap, resting my head on his chest, and I look up at him. He looks back at me and smiles. I smile back, relax and watch the movie _Romeo and Juliet_ with Nick. By the end of the movie, I was actually crying. I never cry, I guess that I have a weak spot for romance, tragedy movies.

Nick holds me and comforts me until I am back into my normal 'I'm tough' mode. Soon enough, I am back into my normal state and I fall asleep on his lap comfortably. He picks me up and brings me to my bed. He lays me down then gets in besides me and falls asleep. The next morning, my alarm goes off to go to training for time in months. I wake up to find big arms around my waist. When my vision clears up, I see that it is Nicks arms that are around me. I lean in forward and lightly kiss his lips.

He slightly sturres awake and mumbles 'I love you' with someones name, but I couldn't hear it. I tickle him attempting to once more to wake him up and it works, but not before he falls out of the bed dragging me down with him. I stand up and get my work out outfit on, then I walk up to NIck. He is standing by the door and he looks at me. I look back, lean in and kiss him on the cheek. I then step back and say" I'll be back soon." He opens the door and I step outside. I walk down the hall and bump into someone, I look up and see that it is Sobe.

It looks like he was coming to get me for training. I notice that he didn't notice that he bumped into me. I tap him on his shoulder and he snapped out of his trance."Hey, are you ready for training today?" I ask him while punching his arm firmly, but softly. He looks at me and nods. We walk to the gym ,that is on the other side of the school grounds, in silence. When we get there I get ready on one side of the mat while he gets ready on the other side. When he counts down from three, he launches himself at me, but I block that move by stepping to the side and I block all of the punches, and kicks he throws at me 'Its a Saturday morning and I'm kicking his arse." I think to my self.

I soon get the Canadian god pinned down on the mat and he taps out. I get off of his chest and I help him up. When he stands up, we hear clapping on the other side of the gym. We both turn around and find it to be Catherine. We stare at her puzzled to why she was her, well at least I was. Sobe's eyes light up like a Christmas star. I recognized her to be Jason's mother, who is a Cryno. Catherine walks up to Sobe and kisses him on the lips, He smirks as I groan at the sight, covering my eyes saying "My eyes, They burn."

They chuckle as I walk off to the cafeteria to get some food. When I reach get inside, I find Nick kissing another girl. I am furious, I walk up to him and tap his shoulder, He pulls away from sucking on her face and I slap him hard in his face. After that, I walk up to the food line and get some food. As I walk out of the line, I spot Jason,Fiona and Tuxis. I walk up to them and take a seat next to Jason. Fiona is holding hands with Tuxis and is talking about our two-year adventure in Connecticut. Jason looks out of it until I took my seat next to him.

"Hey," he says "How have you been?" "Not good," I say with a frown upon my face, "I caught Nick Cheating on me with another girl, so I walked up to him and slapped him hard in his face." He looks at me, sad from what I just told him and he say "I'm sorry,he is just a jerk with his head so far up his arse, he can't see what a smart, nice, funny pretty woman you are." He then catches what he just said and turns the cutest pink. Fiona and Tuxis stopped talking when I first told my story and they hear his response. Fiona gets mad at Ni for a moment then giggles at what Jason just called me.I think to myself 'Oh my, Jason just called me pretty.' I start blushing and look at my food thinking 'Why am i blushing badly? I thought I really like Nick. Am I really falling for Jason? Yes I am falling for him.' I look at Jason 'He is looking at me, smile.' I smile at him and he smiles back. I look at Fiona and she is giggling, pointing at us and whispering to Tuxis.


End file.
